


Aniversario

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Cuando se conoce la dicha, se celebra la vida, la alegría y el amor





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño es para el evento MuraAka day del grupo MuraAka Fanclub-Español "Sweets 6 & Scissors"  
> Día 8 (jeje) Celebración.  
> Sin más espero les guste.  
> Luna Lu

Desde que lo conocí, me hundí en sus profundos ojos heterocromos. Tan decididos y valientes que caí ante esa mirada de emperador absoluto. Se llamaba Seijūrō Akashi y tenía 16 años, era alumno de la escuela en la que yo daba clases.  
Desde que lo vi, me enamoré de él y me volví su mejor amigo, su confidente y guardián.  
Día con día el venía a mí para charlar y contarme sus vivencias, un día llegó con la terrible noticia que se había enamorado y yo lo escuché en silencio, sintiendo que me iba hundiendo en la oscuridad de la soledad.  
-Y.....el...-brillaba fascinado- es muy dulce....¡¡y lo amo!! -sentí su cálido peso en mi cuerpo y me abrazó- Te amo Murasakibara

Sentí que palidecía y luego una sonrisa brilló en mi cara mientras lo abrazaba.  
Pronto nos estábamos besando y acariciando en el suelo del aula de maestros, lo tuve preciosamente desnudo en mis brazos, sentí su cálido ser abrazarme, y su apretado interior recibirme, pronto ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos de placer y en el frenesí del amor me corrí en su delgado y esbelto cuerpo que se arqueo y nos manchó de su deliciosa y espesa esencia.  
Jadeando ambos musitamos él te amo que nos hacía falta a ambos.

* 6 años más tarde*

-¡Aka-chin! -Reí- ¡atrapa a tu hijo!

-¡Cállate! ¡También es tuyo! ¿Y dónde está Shiori? –Ambos habían decidido ponerle el nombre de la tan amada madre del pelirrojo, inmortalizándola en la pequeña de cabellos rojos y ojos heterocromos, uno morado y uno rojo, tan bellos como los de su amado Akashi. 

-¡Demonios! -salí corriendo a buscar a mi hija de 6 años, si justo después de nuestra primera vez mi amado Aka-chin quedó en dulce espera, y 9 meses luego nació nuestra hija, luego 3 años más tarde tuvimos a Ayumi, que tenía sus cabellos morados como los míos y sus ojos idénticos a los de su hermana, pero ahora el pequeño pillo se escondía.  
Escuché sus risitas y lo saqué de abajo de la cama.  
-Anda Ayu-chin, iremos a conocer a tus hermanos -mi amado Aka-chin estaba esperando gemelos esta vez; fue difícil cuando nació Shiori, su padre, el abuelo de mi nena amada echó a mi fresa y yo lo cuidé y mimé, dándole todo el amor que sabía faltaba en su vida de restricciones y abuso, mi amado caprichoso podía ser el mismo y volar tan alto como sus alas lo permitieran.

TIEMPO ACTUAL 

Cuando salimos del doctor fue hora de celebrar nuestro séptimo aniversario, llevamos a los niños con mis padres quienes accedieron a cuidarlos con sendas sonrisas de malicia al ver el suave sonrojo posado en las mejillas blancas del pelirrojo Akashi, ahora Seijūrō Murasakibara, quien se despidió de sus hijitos con sonrisas y besos, prometiéndoles volver pronto.  
Murasakibara no escatimó en gastos para hacer de su aniversario el más dulce y tierno de todos, lleno de romance, flores y poemas que el gigante le recitó a Seijūrō al oído bajo la luz de la luna en un hermoso picnic donde se fundieron en la danza más antigua de todas. La danza que llevaba a sus corazones pasión y ardor.  
Y juntos celebraron el amor, la vida y sobre todo, la dicha de estar juntos


End file.
